


Our future

by anniestrange



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Future, Love, M/M, Magic, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Pre-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniestrange/pseuds/anniestrange
Summary: Leta and Theseus have decided to get married ... But they do not know where they are going to live. Here's where Theseus takes advantage





	Our future

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it. It seemed nice to think that Leta and Theseus had thought of a future together in this way.
> 
> I also apologize for the grammatical errors that may occur since English is not my native language so ... Be that as it may, I hope you like it

Leta and Theseus had get engaged. They had decided the date, June 6.

They were in the middle of the preparations. "There's still a lot of time left," they said at first, but little by little they realized that planning a wedding took too much time. They had already chosen the place of reception: a beautiful garden in a country house on the outskirts of London. They had also chosen the banquet and the cake, although this was difficult since Theseus preferred lemon cake and Leta wanted a chocolate cake. Something untraditional in a wedding.

Newt would be the best man of his brother. Leta would not have bridesmaids since she did not really have anyone to ask her for (it's fine - she had said - I would spend my time choosing her dresses and hairstyles instead of dedicating myself to more important things)

Theseus had already chosen his suit. Leta still had not decided on her dress, she leafed through magazines with wedding dresses and placed little notes on those she liked in her spare time at work and when Theseus was not around. She walked around the shops and watched the other young brides accompanied by their mothers and sisters. Leta had neither mother nor sisters. She had thought about asking Theseus' mother for help, but she was too busy taking care of her hippogriffs. Even so, she always gave her advice on how to prepare herself as she will wear shoes one size larger to avoid being hurt.

In between all the fuss Leta and Theseus had not had time to talk about what would await them in their new life together after their wedding. They had not talked about where they would live. 

Where they would have a small shelter just for them.  
Theseus took the lead in this. Sometimes he would tell his fiancee that he would be late from the ministry because he would have a lot of work, that she would go home and not wait for him awake. But he actually went in and out of the city to find the perfect place where he and Leta could live together. He found it several weeks later. And he decided to take Leta to meet him.

Both left early from the Ministry, Leta had advanced all her earrings with Travers because Theseus told her that he had a surprise for her. 

They went out together and went to an alley to appear with greater security.

-Close your eyes- Theseus said

-but if we're going to appear! Why do you need me to close my eyes? - Leta answered skeptically

-Because I want it to be a surprise from start to finish- answered the Auror with a smile

Leta rolled her eyes and then closed them.

Theseus took her by the waist and they appeared together.

 

Leta felt that she was touching land and assumed that they had reached their destination. She tried to open her eyes but Theseus stopped her.

-Ah ah ah, not yet- he answered and covered her eyes with his hands

\- What are you doing Scamander? - Leta replied feeling the hands of Theseus on her face.

-Relax, trust me-

They walked a little, she felt the fresh air and the soft floor and assumed that they were in the field.

They continued on their way until he stopped her and she could hear the sound of a door open inglés. 

-By here, with care-

They entered ... Wherever they were and Theseus closed the door.

They took a few more steps and stopped.

"Well," Theseus said, "you still have your eyes closed?" -

-Yes-

He removed his hands from her face and placed himself in front of her.

-Excellent ... Well now open them -

Leta opened her eyes and ran into Theseus in front of her. He was smiling. 

-surprise! -

She looked around and realized they were in the living room inside an old and destroyed country house.

-For Merlín Theseus, where ... -

-I know I know. It's a little careless but I think you and I can make it a home

-What are you ... -

-Look around here - Theseus interrupted enthusiastically - Here is the fireplace right? -

He began to move around the living room - in front of it we will put an armchair with some cushions ... Here there will be a wall and we can paint it the color you want ... Over here I open a little table with books and flowers .. And in this corner we will put a small bookcase ... The biggest one will go in the studio that is here ... You will love it - he went to the room next to the stairs. Leta followed him - here in the kitchen we will put a small table for when we have breakfast quickly - the dining room will really be over there ... Up the stairs are the rooms ... There are three ... The main one is the biggest and the two others that are smaller but have enough space. Oh! There is also a guest room below ... And here in the entrance hall there will be a coat rack where there will be coats and an umbrella ... You see?

And Leta saw it. She stared dumbfounded at her future husband. He had looked for a house for them. For their new life together. And he talked about that future and that home with so much emotion that she did not know whether to laugh or cry. So she did both. 

-You're good? - Theseus asked worried. Maybe he had exceeded himself a little.

-Yeah sure. Please continue - she replied crossing her arms

-Well ... - Theseus returned to his vision. And when Leta thought that he would not have any more ideas ...

\- Here in this hall we will take pictures of our children ... And we will hang them on these two walls and put some on the little tables-

Children? Did he say children?

-They will be normal photos. Children being children. Playing with their toys, painting the walls, eating the cake you told them they could not eat yet ... - Theseus stopped. Did he said children ?.

Leta and Theseus looked at each other. They had not talked about having children. A small great detail that had escaped them. They knew they wanted to have them, but never if they were going to have them. Both were damaged.

Theseus always wanted children. Have a family and play with his children. See them grow, watch them go. See their grandchildren grow. But after the war he get damaged. He continued with his little illusion but he could not help but be terrified at the thought of what he could offer as a father. A child deserves love, patience and a father who does not have war nightmares. A man damaged with a wife and also being a father .....

Leta for her part was always afraid of having children. She loved them. But the simple idea terrified her. That since it passed her brother. Leta just wanted to get rid of him for a moment ... It was just a moment ... He did not stop crying ... Just a moment ... And it ended up being the ugliest mistake of her life. If that's how it was as a sister, she could not imagine what she would be like as a mother. She would also get tired of his own son? Would she also leave him alone for not listening to him cry? A son deserves love ... Fatherly love, something she did not know. What would she offer her husband and also her son?

Both continued looking at each other. And after a moment they smiled. They wanted children, of course they wanted them. But it would not be something that would happen soon. She would not be telling Theseus that she was pregnant two months after they got married. Maybe not even after a year. This would take time. They would have to resolve themselves in order to have something to offer to little ones. It would take time, yes. But it was certain that one day, maybe not today not tomorrow or two years from now, Leta would be smiling and crying to tell Theseus that they were expecting a child. And he? He would embrace her, kiss her and even begin to speak to her bump in the midst of tears and smiles. It would be a beautiful moment.

-You said the main room was upstairs? - Leta asked pulling both of their thoughts.

-Yes, come on if you want- Answered Theseus

They both went to the stairs more, him behind her. Leta fell on the sixth Stephen. 

-yes, I also have to repair that- he said holding her. 

She laughed. When they reached the top Leta looked at all the rooms. Leaving the main one for the end. Leta came in and Theseus watched her from the door. Leta slowly turned around and looked around the room.

It was spacious and beautiful. It had a closer and a bathroom with a tub. There was also an old dressing table that, behind all that dirt, was certainly beautiful. Leta smiled. That was their room. The room they will share together. Where they would rest and tell how their day was. A little space just for them.

-I think I'll take care of this- Leta said - Look, here in front will be a very comfortable and bigger bed than we have in our apartment in London, there is enough space. The toilet will be moved to this side ... In the bathroom I will place some candles ... A small table next to each side of the bed, some lamps around here .. And I will see what colors we can use for the walls ... I think of a red, what do you think?

Theseus watched her with love from the door, chuckling and taking his hands out of his pockets he approached her. 

-I think it would be very good- and kissed her

Leta returned the kiss with the same sweetness and passion with which he was kissing her. It was the beginning of their future together. A great and promising future.

Thus the months passed and both found the time to build the house of their dreams. They had done everything they had proposed. And in a matter of time, with a little magic and manual labor. Their home was ready to receive them at any time. They even took some of their things little by little and got to sleep there a couple of times (and many others did not necessarily sleep). Also, Theseus connected the Red Flu with his office in the ministry to move faster.

Everything was ready. Everything was perfect.

 

But then Paris happened ... Oh damn Paris ...

Decisions were made and futures were ripped out of hand.

After that, Theseus could not return, neither to his apartment nor to his home. Everything was for him a future that had been taken out of his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> It really hurt the death of Leta but I think it was good to represent them both in this way; without having any idea what was coming ... I will write different stories to the canon because I really love this couple. By the way this was my first writing so tell me what you think and what kind of stories you would like to see from these two because I have not seen many fanfics of them and I really think they deserve it :)


End file.
